


Falling for You

by catsnuna



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnuna/pseuds/catsnuna
Summary: Kim Wooseok stands on his tiptoes and tries to tie his boyfriend's hair.Or concert au that no one wants.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever to write about this ship. I'm so sorry for the words vomit and forgive the grammar errors!
> 
> PS. Thank you for you and you, for believing in me to finish this work ;))

The blasting sound from the speakers are too loud and deafening but it makes everyone jump higher as Matthew Healy sings his heart out to the sixth song of the concert. People are screaming to the lyrics of _It’s Not Living (If It’s Not With You) _in a perfect beat. And the Jaiy Twins, though, captivates people with their dancing throughout the song. The 1975 is coming to South Korea for the third times and holds their concert in Olympic Hall, and Cho Seungyoun can’t just miss it.

The foxy face guy had been waiting for them since they announced their Asia tour on December last year. Most of all, he couldn’t wait to bring his boyfriend to the concert. Seungyoun has been dating Kim Wooseok for a year already and he wanted to take him to eyewitness one of his favorite bands act ever. Not a surprise, since Seungyoun is in a band with Brit-pop/rock as their role model. Cho Seungyoun been listening to them since he was in high school. Although he started to learn guitar because of Alex Turner – yeah, he was so into British pop/rock bands in his adolescent time.

Kim Wooseok, though, didn’t know half of them. He might be heard about them but never an avid listener, he only noticed a song or two. Yet it all changed when Seungyoun was seeing him. The latter would play them British bands’ songs during their car rides or sang it to him when they chilled at the apartment, and he thought they were okay. Seungyoun even prepared a mixtape full of those bands’ songs for Wooseok when he confessed to the tiny guy. He loved it of course, as much he loves the guy.

Frankly speaking, Wooseok likes jamming session more than a concert, because it’s seated. But Seungyoun insisted that he needed to experience it live in standing area – it’s a rock band concert afterall. He didn’t have the heart to decline his offer since his boyfriend already asked him since the news was out. It wouldn’t be worse than standing in the back of the crowd whenever Seungyoun and his band took the stage, right?

It doesn’t, but the weather is surprisingly worse. Olympic Hall is packed with people and lots of them already waited since morning and the heat from these energetics people makes the hall feels hotter than usual. Plus, Seoul is pretty humid lately as the weather is transferring from summer to autumn, and Seungyoun is pretty regretful to wear a denim jacket to a concert. But still, in the sea of people, he sings and dances along with the crowd and Wooseok, who stands beside him, is mesmerized with his stamina. He notices the sweat comes out from his head and wets his long hair. The guy doesn’t even care, but Wooseok is itchy to do something with the hair.

Then he reaches into his tote bag and finally finds the thing he is searching for: a hairband. Wooseok then stands on tiptoes and is trying to gather Seungyoun’s hair. The taller guy stops from moving and turns his head to Wooseok.

“What are you doing, babe?”

“Nothing, I just want to tie your hair so the sweat from won’t get inside your eyes.”

Seungyoun smiled at his boyfriend’s action and without saying a word he does a leg manner – he stretches his legs wide, so their heights are the same. Returning the smile to his boyfriend, Wooseok ties his hair in a ponytail. The latter is so thankful that his boyfriend is very understanding, and Seungyoun is also thankful for his boyfriend is so attentive.

After tying up the hair, Wooseok taps on his shoulder, “It’s done!”

Seungyoun stands straight again, then smoothly pulls the lithe guy closer and back-hugging him. His hands wrap on Wooseok’s waist tightly and put his chin on his boyfriend’s right shoulder. And Wooseok feels the warmth of Seungyoun’s chest, the protectiveness on his hands, the hot breath on his neck – he can feel his face redden. And the song they’re playing now is not helping at all.

_Don’t you see me I_

_I think I’m falling, I’m falling for you_

_And don’t you need me I_

_I think I’m falling, I’m falling for you_

_On this night, and in this light _

“Do you remember when I sang this song to you?” Seungyoun mumbles into his ear. Wooseok gulps and nods lightly. He can feel his eyes on him.

“This song really voiced my heart.” With Wooseok in his arm, Seungyoun starts to sway their pressed bodies. The rhythm of Seungyoun’s beating hearts are so loud in his ear despite the loud-banging speaker all around. His heart does the same, erratically beating inside his rib-cage.

_According to your heart _

_My place is not deliberate _

_Feeling of your arms_

“_I don’t want to be your friend, I want to kiss your nec_k,” Seungyoun sings along to the song and then proceeds to plant a feathery kiss on Wooseok’s creamy neck. The kiss was light, but it gives a shiver down to his body. He looks towards his grinning boyfriend and peck his lips quickly.

Wooseok then repeats the song’s melody, “I don’t want to be your friend, I want to kiss your lips.”

Seungyoun’s smile is so blinding and his eyes form a crescent moon, and Wooseok can see happiness dancing in his eyes. What he doesn’t know is, that Seungyoun is looking straight at his happiness in the front. Seungyoun is looking at Wooseok lovingly.

In the span of a year, they become each other solace, warmth and affection. They become home to one and another. They lock their love in the safe place. That kind of love which melts you, but at the same time can hurt you the most. Yet they work it out together, they will figure it out together. As long as they hold each other heart forever.

xxxxx

“So how was it? The concert?” Asks Seungyoun when they walk out from the venue and head the parking lot.

“It was fine. Thank God you played their songs most of the time, so I’m pretty familiar with them.”

“Thank you for the companion, Seok-ah. It really makes me happy.” He then intertwined their fingers. “Thank you for the ponytail also! Why are you so sweet, hmm?”

“Your hair is long already. It will cover your eyes in no time.”

Seungyoun hums and Wooseok can feel his little smile even he doesn’t look at him. They walk hand in hand in comfortable silence. Then Wooseok breaks the quietness.

“You know, Youn, you don’t have to thank me. I will accompany you in whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go. All you have to do is ask.” Wooseok reminds Seungyoun again and holds his hand more tightly. His voice is so soft, but it electrifies every cells in Seungyoun’s body. His words though, it’s like an affirmation to their relationship, to their future. Although what lies ahead seems so blurry, Seungyoun feels assured.

He smiles, “Yeah, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went to The 1975 concert in my country on Sunday then I saw a guy held his gf's hair up then tied it in a ponytail in the middle of concert and I was like 'hey how bout that Wooseok is tiptoeing just to tie Seungyoun's hair bcs he is too tiny?'. Then, voila!


End file.
